Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Miss Deirdra
Summary: Leah's thoughts as she leaves the only home she has.


**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Leah screamed in frustration. Life had just screwed her over royally. Again. First, she lost Sam to her cousin, then fate played a cruel trick and she turned into a large beast, of mythical proportions. She had no friends; the only people that liked her were her mother, brother and her Alpha. Everyone else thought she was a right royal bitch, not that she wasn't, but it was a defense mechanism. And then when she had finally gotten up the courage to go to university she was again stuck in close proximity to everything she was trying to get away from. So, she braved it out for another four more years. And before the ink of her teaching certificate dried she had applied for every open teaching position she could find, in the states AND Canada. The icing on the cake had to be that only one school had offered a position, La Push High. All the other, except one had, said they didn't need her anymore. The last one hadn't gotten back to her.

And so she was on her way to an Alpha ordered beach party, between the two packs. Stuck in La Push and it's meaningless life. She was considering throwing herself off a cliff, just to see if her wolf genes would survive. But she knew she wouldn't, no matter how desperate she was. So grabbing her brightly colored beach bag she made her way towards first beach.

"Guess what I know, Aunty Leah!" an overly happy four year old Logan asked her hours later as she sat staring into the flames. Although he was Sam and Emily's son, Leah loved that little boy more than she thought possible. "Can you guess? I bet you can't! OK, I'll tell you! Ready?!" he plowed on without need a response from her. "Daddy was telling Uncle Paul that he thinks the reason that wolves imprint is because of jeanetics! That the reason he loves Mommy so much is because his good jeans and her good jeans were good together and because her…" Sam swooped down behind the little boy before he could finish. Leah looked up at the older man with a glare.

"Still sprouting that theory? Or do you think that your inner wolf would realize that I was going to be infertile one day?" she sneered at her former alpha. "And Logan, bud, it's genetics, not jeanetics." She then stormed off towards Jacob. "I came, I saw, and I talked. Just like you wanted, now I'm going home." She told him flippantly, daring him to oppose her.

Leaving the beach she made a mad dash towards her childhood home. As she neared it she slowed down and waited patiently for her anger to subside. 10, deep breath, 9, deep breath, 8…

"What?" she almost screamed at who ever had tapped her shoulder.

"A letter for ya, missy." Old Quil said from behind her, "Just got delivered to my house by mistake. Here you are sweetheart." The old man had a soft spot for her, just as she had one for him. They had come together in their grief for her father to form a bond similar to the one Leah had shared with her father in his glory days.

"Thanks, Quil." She said hugging him and disappearing inside with the letter. She knew for a fact that if she invited him inside that he would retreat faster than she though an old man like him could move. "See ya around!" she called over her shoulder. Once she had retreated upstairs to her too small room she looked at the letter.

Moments later a loud shrill girlish scream was heard coming from her room. And down at the beach all the wolves covered their ears, the pitch threatening to burst their eardrums.

Not even giving the wolves time to react, Leah hurled herself at her baby brother, Seth.

"Oh, Sethy! I did it! Oh, my, God, I did it!" Leah squealed from her brother's lap, them promptly burst into tears. All the wolves and their mates looked stricken. Leah Clearwater, the strongest, bitchiest, least prone to cry in public, was sobbing.

Seth smiled and held onto his elder sister. "I'm so proud of you sissy. I told you that _you_ could do it. And, what do ya know, I was right for once. How many times has that happened, eh?" Leah raised her head and looked at her baby brother.

"Thank you, without you, I wouldn't have been able to do any of it, thank you." She snuggled into his chest, like he had done to her when he was still small enough to.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam ground out. He didn't like to be left out of the loop, especially when it came to Leah.

"Why the hell do you care, Sam? She's part of _my_ pack." Jacob spat at the older man as he walked towards the siblings. "Lee? What happened? Did you get it?" he knelt in front of her.

"I got it." the smile that graced Leah's face was the biggest and brightest anyone in the packs could remember seeing on her face. "I'm going to leave, and start all over! Oh, thank you Jacob, thank you!" Leah reached up and wrapped Jacob in a tight bear hug. And with a kiss on Seth and Jacob's cheek's she skipped off.

"Who was that and what did she do to Leah?" Jared asked, looking at all the wolves and their imprints.

"That, my friend was Leah getting excepted into university, in Canada. And that, is her leaving her past and the rez behind." Seth said as their heard Leah's truck's distinct rumble and her horn beep.

" I'm on my way, from misery to happiness TODAY!"

FIN

**A/N: Hello, sorry I have just gotten around to finish this. I totally forgot I was writing it…. Anyways, what do you all think about me building on this story? Or using this as a prologue of sorts? I am thinking it is a good idea, and I think I'll have Leah imprint on some lucky fella. What do ya think? Hope you liked it and get back to me on what you think.**

**Much love, Miss Deirdra **


End file.
